Technical Field
This relates to a method and apparatus for shutting down an engine by selectively preventing air from passing into the air intake.
Description of the Related Art
In some situations, such as when diesel vehicles are used on industrial sites where there is a risk of hydrocarbons being released into the air, it is necessary to have the ability to shut down the engine should it enter a runaway state. This is often done by way of an air shut off valve or an ESD valve. An example of an air shut off valve is disclosed in U.S. Pre-Grant Publication No. 2007/0186901 (Rivet) entitled “Engine Air Intake Shut Off Valve.”